Mr and Mrs Awesome
by Juniperwritesfic
Summary: Not all marriages end up happy, and marriage isn't for everyone. This is the story about how even through our faults, mistakes, and problems we can still fix something that is broken.
1. The Deleted Number

Mr and Mrs Awesome

Nothing ever ends up like it should, and there it was the final papers about their divorce that they signed with an awkward smile on their lips. It wasn't that they didn't try, they tried oh so hard, but in the end they were fighting over stupid things, things that did not even matter in the grand scheme of things and behind all of that was the fact that they were not happy.

There were no bitter and spiteful comments, not asking for more money, no questioning who should have which apartment. Instead, there was just a sadness surrounding them even as they exited.

"You want to do one more for the road?" Barney said with such sadness in his eyes that Robin could not even look at it.

There was a sad shake of Robin's head as she smiled sweetly and smoothed out the front of his suit. "No…I have a plane to catch, but you can take off your ring now and hey I am sure that hot divorcee is a new play you can use."

"You still think I'm hot."

There was a laughter that came for her as she waved at him slightly before turning on her heels and walking away.

Time passed, as time often does, and the group of friends soon became strangers. Only meeting up for random affairs and hardly even knowing what was going on in each others life. At least that's how it would have worked in most cases, but every now and again Barney would get notifications of comments in his blog from a person called ursecretcanadian that would make him laugh, even when most of them where about how pathetic he was.

Then he would text that number that he still knew from memory and complain about this one person on his blog that kept commenting on things and not seeing his brilliance. Still, he would never tell her that he was kind of a lost cause without her, that he had gone back to sleeping with bimbos but not bringing them to his house because it had once been their house and that would somehow taint the memory of what they had.

No, he would never tell her that because they were better off as friends, they always were and thinking anything else would be ridiculous.

Barney does not even put a front for his friends, he wants them to stay and party with him but only because the thought of them having families to turn to drives him almost as insane as every night being with Quinn and knowing she was off stripping once did.

Still she puts up a front, the front to try and show them that he is happy even if he knows himself to be pathetic. Once he even considered making a play based on the ring that he still kept in his pocket, but the thought of it almost made him flinch. After an unsuccessful night at the bar in which he thought that his goal for the month would just be a memory he receives a text that makes him blink.

Hey, I'm in town for a night. Can't reach anyone else. Want to go out for a drink?

Barney had erased her number from his phone many years ago, but he still knows that number from memory. He also knows that if she's texting her she probably had a very bad day and looking at the clock is past two am. He really should go home.

Instead he texts back:

Is kind of late. Maybe we can just have a drink at my place?

It is one of the longest pause that he ever experienced before receiving a text. For a brief moment he kept re-checking his phone to make sure it actually sent and that he did not miss it.

Sure. Hoping into a cab right now.


	2. The Perfect Month

Mr. and Mrs. Awesome

A Perfect Month

Barney had never been more nervous in all of his life. He looks around, he tries to change how each particular thing is set in his coffee table. He claps his hands and tries to set the perfect mood lighting, but then it feels far too cheap and corny, and he decides against it. By the time that the doorbell rings he yelps and sighs walking slowly to the door. He had done this a thousand times, he had seen many girls since Robin but yet it still felt weird and foreign to him. He takes a deep breath and walks to the door unlocking it and seeing her standing there.

She looked even more beautiful than she remembered her. With long brown hair and a blue sundress that almost made his knees weak.

"Isn't it a little bit late for sundresses?"

She laughed as she entered shaking her head. "Just came back from Peru, it is hotter than Carey Price's game down there."

Barney made a weird face as he truly had no idea who it was in that reference. "Who? Is that some sort of Canadian pop singer?"

"Oh come on hockey player 2013? …." And awkward pause followed and Robin shook her head as she sat down on the couch. "Right, I forgot you don't watch any true sports."

"Watch it Scherbatsky …" The blonde said bringing her a beer and seating down next to her. Even if he was trying to play it cool he could not stop smiling at her like a fool that had gotten two gummy bear packets for one in a vending machine. He tried his hardest to keep space between the two of them, for he was sure that even if their thighs touched that it would cause an intense sensation that he did not know he could come back from.

For a moment he thought there would be awkward pauses but then as the alcohol kept flowing there were none. They laughed, they joked and they even made fun of Ted. The drinks kept flowing, and the good times continued and at one point Robin laughed so hard that she fell over against Barney.

"So have you reached your Robin Sparkles level of drunk yet?"

Robin laughed touching her forehead slightly. "Oh for god's sake don't even talk about that… I was so drunk that day."

"That was our wedding day. You were so drunk on our wedding day?" Barney asked but he could not help but remember the day with fondness even after it had all happened.

They had been drinking scotch after the reception, and a lot of it. They had also had not been able to sit down at eat, instead they just kept dancing, kissing and laughing as people congratulated them. Robin giggled holding herself up to her husband by support as she finished yet another drink.

Barney had been drinking too, but since the picture day he had tried to keep himself from drinking a lot if only so that there would be some pictures without the Weekend at Barney's montage. However, he could not keep his beautiful bride from drinking after all this was her day and he was dammed lucky to be a part of it.

He was greeting some people when he lost track of his wife. As he looked around trying to find her he only heard someone shouting out from the stage. "Hi everybody!" She said loudly waving as she was now wearing a jacket, but not just any jacket it was a graffiti jacket that made Lily, Marshal, and Ted immediately appear next to Barney.

"Is this really happening?" Ted said his eyes fixated on the woman on stage.

"I think Robin has reached a new level of drunk…" Marshal said, while Lily just kept looking to the front with a look that said she was almost about to cry from excitement.

"How about I sing you a song?" Robin said and the trio that was watching just yelled out loud with Barney motioning for them to keep quiet and at the same time just wrapped his arms around all of them shaking in excitement.

"Wait… we don't know this song…" Someone from the band said but Barney quickly looked around finding napkins and writing the music notes in it. "I will pay you double if you just play this song." The intensity in Barney's face is such that the band member fears for her life as the groom clutched his shoulders and nodded slowly turning to the other members and giving them the music.

What followed was such a scene that they all were glad that they had recorder to commemorate it. It was the performance of a lifetime, it was worth every penny that they had spent on the wedding and so much more.

"This is perfection…this…this is the dream." Ted said and everyone in their group nodded.

"You don't still have that do you?" Robin said laughing in Barney's apartment and he didn't want to admit that he still had the dvd they had made of their wedding, along with bonus features and commentaries. He also had made a special part of it in which he added special effects to the Robin Sparkles part.

"I might…" He said but a click of his remote made the giant tv turn on.

It was marked to that scene of her singing, not wanting to really bring up too much of the wedding up specially not in this current state and as Robin watched she could not help but laugh.

"Even while doing something that lame, you still looked pretty cool. Must have been my last name." Barney said brushing off his shoulders slightly.

"Something I never understood was how did you get your robot wearing a tux on stage?"

"He was my sidekick he always had to be there…" Robin said as they watched the scene, that included their friends singing along to the song and Robin dancing in movements that were near impossible in a wedding dress.

They watched it a total of five times, continuing to drink and joke around until at one point they stopped watching. Their eyes lingered on each other for a long time before their lips pressed together as if they were running out of breath.

It was chaotic, desperate and intense. Barney managed to push her against the floor before he blinked and realized that Robin deserved much more than this. As such he picked her up and took her to his bedroom.


	3. The Morning After

The Morning After

What a horrible hangover this was. Robin opened her eyes, her heartbeat accelerated at the thought of what happened last night. She remembered everything even parts of it that she wished she could not remember. As bad as it sounded, if she couldn't remember it at least she had an excuse for what happened. God, why had she even come here?

Why did she ever think that coming to see Barney in his apartment was a good idea? Why did she always ended up coming back to him, even when things were going great in her life, why couldn't she just leave it at being friends? Or at the very least very angry exes?

_Great going Scherbatsky. _

What was worst was the fact that they were not only naked in bed together, but her arms were draped around him pulling him closer to her and they were laying there face to face holding onto each other as lifeboats. If it had just been sex that would have been one thing but now they were cuddling?

CUDDLING! The horror!

Slowly Robin slipped off from him gathering the clothes and slipping them on hoping to not disturb the sleeping man as she worked on her hair. Now she knew how Barney felt every morning making an escape from some conquest's house. She just did not want to deal with the repercussions of this, and besides she had a plane to catch in a few hours it was probably best if she just left.

As she slowly took her shoes and begun to sneak out she finally realized she might be able to get away with this. She looked over her shoulder watching the sleeping man. Slowly she backed away with her front facing him as she opened the door to the living room. By this time Robin was very confident that she was getting away with this and turned around only to run face first into Barney's samurai sword collection.

Quickly she reached for them trying to avoid any noise, but in the pursuit she ended up knocking the Storm Trooper outfit down, having it make a clattering sound that seemed to echo throughout the apartment. Robin looked over her shoulder only to notice that Barney was in such a deep sleep that none of the loud sounds were waking him up. A sight of relief left her and she sat down on the couch to slip on her shoes.

"EVERYBODY COME AND PLAY! THROW EVERY LAST CARE AWAY!" The music blared from the TV as she tried hard to get a hold of the remote to turn it down, but it was too late. Barney was all ready seating net to her. She swore he had a sixth Robin Sparkles sense. If there was something related to that part of her life Barney was bound to sense it from two states over.

"Robin, what were you doing?" He asked as he looked over at the fully dressed women and rose an eyebrow looking confused. "Wait… you were going to leave me weren't you? You were just going to hit it and quit it? Bang it and tank it…"

As Robin listened to all the words that Barney had for one night stands she was impressed. Those were a lot of names for such an endeavor, but then again if anyone would know all of them it would be Barney. He even knew some Canadian ones that cause her to nod.

When he finally finished there was a silence that crowded over them in which Robin looked to the side feeling incredibly guilty about what had just happened and trying to come up with an explanation. Instead her mouth just hung open and she stammered trying to come up with words but instead just coming up with some unrecognizable words.

"You were going to Stinson me!" The man said pointing a judging finger at her as he stood there, naked and looking at her with a slight look of disgust. Robin didn't know what she was expecting, but Barney to come over and hug her was not it. As the man wrapped his arms around her body she could not help but to smile slightly. There was never any worry of having Barney read more into something than there was and even if there was more there at least he usually kept a level headed and if not he could at least fake it very well. "I am so proud of you Scherbatsky."

"Sorry Barney I have to catch a plane. I know that isn't as impressive as your go off and save the world excuses but…"

Barney just rose a hand and motioned to inform her she is free to go. "It's fine."

Once the door is locked he practically falls down on the floor. It was hard to keep together how much it actually hurt that she was leaving like that, sneaking away like she was ashamed of being with him. Still, he supposed it was for the best better to go back to what he was used to… banging bimbos every night to keep her away from his mind.

He clicked on the remote and sat down as the recording of their wedding begun to play, and he could not help but to sigh.

Meanwhile as Robin made it in time for her meeting with Lily she could not help but to take a deep breath and notice that her clothes still smelled like Barney. She supposed she should have at least made him breakfast, but then she didn't wanted him to think a lot, specially when she didn't even know what she wanted. She had not really texted anyone else that night. In fact she didn't know why she even still had Barney's number in her cell phone. She should have deleted that number a long time ago.

As she joined Lily for lunch and a bottle of wine she could not help but to smile.

"So, how are you Robin? Do you think you will join us for Robots vs Wrestlers?"

Robin shook her head from side to side. "I, I, no… I have a plane to catch tonight I don't think I can."

Lily starred at her. "Where's the poop Robin?"

Author Note: Is really hard to try and keep the feeling of the show while not re-using to many of its tropes. I also tried to make this chapter a bit more light hearted since it's really hard to balance the angst they are all going through due to growing apart and stuff.


End file.
